


Lords of Empyre Hulkling

by Lady_Blackhawk



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Apparently this is AU now, Kree, Rewrite, Skrull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: Teddy Altman is feeling a little lost as to what to do. Even superheroes get lost in their own heads.My own, more Teddy introspective version of how the events of Lords of Empyre: Hulkling should have played out. Complete with more moments between Teddy and Kl'Rt and a special appearance by Songbird.Please note I wrote 99.99% of this BEFORE Empyre #4 and &5
Relationships: Teddy Altman & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Lords of Empyre Hulkling

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows I had some issues with Lords of Empyre, I have outlined some of those in my review over at GeekyCaptainWriters.Wordpress.com
> 
> But I decided that instead of complaining about the problem, I should write my own version. So here it is.
> 
> Note: I did not see previews for other issues not had I read Empyre #4 at the time of writing this.

Lords of Empyre: Hulkling

The universe has a cruel sense of humor sometimes, Teddy will be the first to admit it. He is one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, having fought Kang the Conqueror, a Kree/Skrull war on earth, going undercover during the superhero civil war, fought more Skrulls, fought Norman Osborn, was involved in the Seige of Asgard stuff, and took on Dr. Doom while also quarreling with the X-men and the Avengers. Granted he wasn't alone during those big battles, but he was a key player, he was a strong, capable, and valued team member. He's got a space sword now, and he even helped prevent the destruction of the universe. But here he was, at a crossroads of his life. Unsure of what do with the things he has.

“Miss you! Hope you’re having a good day!” came a short and sweet text message from Billy. It made Teddy smile. “What are you up to?” Came the following text.

“Debating if I want to go out today, or if I want to stay inside to read my Dad’s autobiography.”

“Sounds like a tough decision. Is that the one Rick Jones wrote?”

“Yup!”

“Happy reading,” Billy texted, “You should see if he’s available to talk to you. I think Jessica knows him. Might be some additional insights that didn’t make it into the official version.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Love you.”

“Love you too!”

Teddy sighed. That was a pretty good idea. But for some reason, Teddy couldn’t quite bring himself to do it, to reach out, and try to contact Rick Jones.

Instead, he sent a brand new text to a different person, “Hey, any chance you’re free to meet up, could use some advice?”

The response came instantaneously. “Absolutely! The usual place?”

“Yes!”

Before Teddy could shapeshift into his wings to fly over, another text came through. “Hey, bro-in-law, want to hang out? Been a while.”

Teddy laughed at the text message and responded. “I’m heading out to meet a friend, join us. I’ll text you the address now.”

Teddy, of course, was the last one to arrive at the cafe, a cute little hole in the wall coffee house, largely famous for being one of the many locations frequented by Wilson Fisk, or more importantly the place where Wilson Fisk was arrested. In the corner of the café sat two people, an older woman, with white hair and pink streaks, wearing a light purple summer dress that looked almost pink under the right light. Beside her was a boy who looked all too familiar, white hair, blue eyes, and talking a mile a minute.

“Why didn’t you introduce me to Tommy sooner?” asked Melissa. “He’s hilarious.” They had hit it off right away.

Teddy nodded in agreement, ordering himself an iced coffee, “Yeah, we like him,” Teddy said with a laugh before he turned to Tommy. “I’m glad you’re back in town. Last I heard you were somewhere in…Bahrain?”

“Bangladesh,” responded Tommy. “It was fun, I helped with some renovations, ate a lot of food. Danced with some pretty girls, all-around damn good time.”

“Right…” Teddy said nodding. “So, what brings you by? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Don’t be mad,” Tommy said carefully. Teddy eyed him. “Billy called me; he was getting worried.”

Melissa smirked, hiding it behind her coffee mug. “Is that right?”

“I’m fine!” Teddy said, with a bit more force than he intended. It was now Melissa’s nodded snarkily, “I am! I’m just…a little lost. That’s all. It’s not like I have Avenger teams knocking on my door demanding I save the world.”

“So why don’t you come with me?” Asked Tommy, “I’m planning on going to South Sudan next.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Melissa added, “You can also take some classes at Empyre, or I could see about getting you an internship with SHIELD.”

“Dude, you have tons of options, maybe call Jessica, see if they’ve got some Heroes for Hire gigs or something,” suggested Tommy. “Luke would jump at the chance to get you working for him. But what’s going on with you? You seem out of it.”

“You ever get into this headspace where you think you’re not good enough and not cut out for this, and feel like a failure?”

“I started out as a C-list villain, remember?” asked Melissa.

“Hi, I’m Tommy, you must be new here.” Tommy supplied. All three of them laughed a little, but the point hung in the air. They all had fears, insecurities, made mistakes, some of which were bigger than others. “It’s hard. Your brain is sometimes a jerk to you and that voice in your head tells you, you’re a failure, you’re not worth it, and you'll never be a hero, no one loves you. You and I both know those things aren’t true. But that doesn’t stop that part of our brain from telling us those things, and us from feeling that way.”

“When did you get so intuitive?” asked Teddy.

“Hanging out with you,” supplied Tommy.

“Are you sure you two aren’t related?” Asked Melissa.

“Not biologically, but he’s supposed to be my brother-in-law.”

“The point is, Teddy, you have options. You’re an Avenger, sure, and that’s great. But that’s not all you are. You’re a person, a good person, who I know for a fact can do pretty much anything. The question is what do you want to do? School? Job? Full-Time superhero, or an undercover assignment as a merman in Atlantis?”

They laughed and Teddy had to admit he was enjoying the company and the advice. If only Teddy knew what he wanted. He needed time to think about it. But that moment ended all too soon when two men approached them. They look unremarkable, the kind of people you pass in the street, but will never see or remember what they look like; average build, average clothing.

“Excuse us,” said the first. “My name is Raksor, and this is my companion and ally, Bel-Dann, we are here for you, sire.”

“Um…I think you have the wrong place, the Black Knight is on the opposite side of town,” explained Teddy.

“I’m afraid you have misunderstood,” said the one called Bel-Dann, “I am Kree, he is a Skrull…” Ranksor revealed himself to be green, with pointy ears. “We had meant to do this more formally, but I am afraid circumstances have forced us to move quickly with our plans.”

“Um…” tried Teddy unsure of how to answer.

“No offense guys, but your recruitment style needs work. We don’t have the energy for another Kree/Skrull conflict,” said Tommy.

“You misunderstood us again,” Raksor stated. Bel-Dann dropped a small device on their table which began to glow, showing a projection of worlds being destroyed.

“A long-dormant power has returned with a vengeance to decimate the worlds of both our species.” Explained Raksor. “They attack nurseries, shipyards….”

“They’re trying to eradicate us and earth is next on their list.” Explained Bel-Dann. “The moon has been at the center of our conflict, and it appears that is where it will be again. The last chance for the survival of our species and your adopted home is an alliance.”

“The problem is our two species have been at war so long there are varying sects, warring factions amongst us, let alone the opposing forces,” Raksor continued. “We need a leader to unite these groups, to be the bridge of two worlds.”

“Did they just call you the Avatar?” asked Tommy.

“You, Theodore Altman, are the heir to the Skrull throne and the son of the Kree’s greatest hero. It is time to reclaim your birthright.”

“We are asking you to become Emperor,” explained Bel-Dann. “And to lead us. You are the only hope for our people and your adopted home.”

Teddy’s eyes widened and Melissa and Tommy looked at him.

“C…can I have some time to think about it?” asked Teddy. But before either man could respond, a group of Skrulls were already approaching, scaring anyone in the vicinity away.

“Heretics!” said the one leading the group. “The children of Lost Tarnax will never allow some freak, Kree mongrel child to sit on the holy throne of Skrullos.”

“Oh good,” said Tommy rolling his eyes. “It’s like we haven’t fought our share of Skrulls and religious fanatics before.”

The group was large and Bel Dunn and Raksor opened fire on them. Melissa rushed forward, as a group approached Teddy, and screamed at them, pulling several to the ground.

Tommy was on his feet before anyone else and managed to help civilians to safety, and moved to disarm the Skrulls around him.

Teddy morphed into his green form. “Stop!” he ordered, the sword excelsior a glow among the smoke.

Several more Skrulls fell, but several knelt, “The Star-Sword! It’s real. The legend must be true.”

“Kly’bn forgive us,” said another Skrull. Both collapsed at Teddy’s feet.

“Do you see, Sire, how fractured the people are? How we need you?”

“Can…can I at least have a moment to think about it?”

“You may have two hours,” explained Bel-Dunn as Raksor tossed a device to Teddy.

“Contact us when you are ready and we will transport you to our ship in orbit and then to your destiny.”

Tommy zoomed back as the two aliens vanished from view with the remaining Skrulls. “What’s it gonna be, Ted?”

“Are you sure you can trust them?” Asked Melissa. "You should at least contact the Avengers, see if this threat is even real."

“I’m sorry guys, thanks for the coffee and the company, but I think I need to…I need to think.”

He and Tommy shared a quick hug, “Don’t sweat it, man, just keep in touch if you can.”

“Thanks, Tommy, it means a lot.”

“And call my brother, let him know what’s going on.” Teddy saluted at him as Tommy punched him in the arm lightly. 

“You be careful,” said Melissa sternly. “And don’t let anyone bully you, Kree, Skrull, or undecided. I'll see if I can let the Avengers know what's going on.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Teddy with a salute, before flying away.

Melissa then turned to Tommy, “What was that about a bridge between two worlds being an Avatar reference? That wasn’t a line in the movie.”

“Melissa, dear,” said Tommy wrapping an arm around her, as they walked off together, “Let me tell you about the legend of Avatar, the Last Airbender.”  
  


Teddy meanwhile found himself first standing outside his old apartment, just looking up at the window. He remembered his mom failing to cook or telling him that her palates instructor sometimes acted like a dictator. He ended up sitting at the bottom of a slide, at the park, the sun long set, and the children long gone.

She wasn’t his mother in the biological sense, he had found that out at the end. But she was his mom in every way that mattered. She told him about reaching for the stars, held him when he cried, forced him to do his homework, and loved him unconditionally when he had brought Billy over to meet her. She was special, Teddy remembered, the way she hummed random songs that Teddy could never identify, the way she talked about his father like he was a legend, not just for his actions, but as the man who gave her Teddy. Now he realized what all those little things meant. But at the time, she was just the coolest mom ever.

He remembers playing Superman on the same playground he now sat, with his mom watching him as he pretended to fly around with that silly red cape. Back then he didn’t quite know what he was. He didn’t need the cape. She told him how Superman was a man who had to leave his world to be saved, but that sometimes there are people that have to go back home to do the saving. Then, when he would pretend to be a king and warrior, she would smile at him and tell him to be the wisest king he can be, because a wise king finds a way to make peace, with war only as the last resort. He thought she was talking about fairy tales…well, the fairy tale came a-knocking.

Teddy sighed, standing up, and flying back to his apartment. “I’ll do it,” he tells the two aliens from earlier through a communication device. “If this threat is as big as you say, then I’ll do anything I can to help. I just need to say good-bye first.”

“Our Agents will teleport you in one hour,” explained Raksor. “Thank you, your highness, for you are the beacon to our future salvation.”

The communication ended as Teddy opened the door to his apartment, the light was already on, but it wasn’t the light from the lamps or the chandelier on the ceiling. It was a blue glow, the kind of glow that still managed to make Teddy feel like a giant Avengers fanboy.

Amid the glow stood a young man with dark hair, brown eyes, “Billy!” Teddy said and wrapped his arms around him. “Your timing is impeccable.”

Billy returned to hug before they broke apart and kissed. “Not really. Tommy called. Said I should be gearing up for more Kree/Skrull bullshit. I came as soon as I could, they won’t miss me.”

“Are you sure?”

Billy gritted his teeth slightly and nodded. “Tell me what’s going on? You’re going right?”

“You think I should?”

“Of course, I do,” Billy said smiling as they moved to the couch. “We always knew that Kl’rt leading them away from earth was a temporary measure. Plus, you got that space sword, right?” Teddy nodded. “So, your Space Majesty, you got your sword, you got your title, now you need the kingdom and the army.” Teddy laughed, wrapping an arm around Billy. “What about this threat? Did they tell you what it is?”

“Just that it’s some kind of old entity that’s also coming for Earth and it’s from the moon. It decimated Kree and Skrull planets and it looks like everyone fractured. Whatever this threat is, it’s big and to stop it, I guess they need me to unite the species or something.”

“Do you need me to come with you? I can come with you; I don’t think Blade will miss me. I’ve been thinking about quitting anyway, the only ones who seem to like me are Monica and Bucky.”

Teddy kissed Billy’s head. “I would love nothing more than to spend every day with you…in space or on earth, but…I think I need to do this one on my own. There’s a lot of people counting on me, entire species, and you have responsibilities here. Somebody has to protect the earth if I can't stop it in space.”

Billy sighed, snuggling closer to Teddy. “You're going to stop it!” He sat up slightly to look at Teddy, cupping his face in his hands. “You’re going to be an amazing king. But I’m not letting you go without conditions,” Billy said firmly.

Teddy smirked at him, “Is that right?”

“Yes,” replied Billy grabbing Teddys’ ring and whispering something to it. It glows blue for a moment before he returns it to him. “If you need me, if you’re in trouble, you tap the ring and I’ll teleport right to you.”

“Like ET, phone home?” asked Teddy.

“Something like that; like a boyfriend beacon,” Billy said happily. “And for the record, I have complete faith in you. You’re pretty much the best person I know.”

“After your parents?” asked Teddy and they both laughed. “I promise! I’ll call if I get in too deep. Now come on, I want to sit with you. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you and I’m going to miss you more. But I know you’re the perfect person to do this. The only person who can do it.”

Billy put his head on Teddy’s chest and he wrapped his arm around the mage. “You sure have a lot of faith in me.”

“Of course, I do. I love you,” replied Billy. “How long have we known each other?" Teddy shrugged. "A long time, so when I say you can do it, you better know I mean it." 

They remained in this position for several minutes, until the transponder Teddy was given began to beep. “I guess it means you have to go now.”

“Guess so,” Teddy said sadly and they both stood up. Billy was the first to wrap his arms around him and bring their lips together.

“Hey, you did say you wanted to learn more about your heritage.”

“I did say that,” replied Teddy, stealing one more kiss before heading out the window. He turned on the transponder, to speak with the ship. “Alright, you got me, whatever I can do to help, I’m in.”

“Acknowledged, stand by for transport.” Explain Bel-Dann, as Teddy vanished from the earth in a beam of light.

He arrived on a large starship, right in the middle of what could only be assumed to be a throne room, with a large looming presence standing before him, with an army of Kree and Skrull warriors behind her. She was blue, clad in old Kree armor, with a head of flowing dark pink hair. Or was it purple? Teddy wasn’t sure. But she was intimidating, that he saw right away.

“Greetings my Emperor,” said the woman with a small bow of her head. “Welcome to your Imperial Starship.”

“Thank you!” responded Teddy.

“I am Tanalth the Pursuer, a humble servant of the Kree Imperium.” Her head still bowed she continued. “I hereby pledge my loyalty to Emperor Dorrek VIII, son of the Princess Anelle, and our great hero Mar-Vell. May the reign of Dorrek-Vell, Emperor of the Kree/Skrull alliance be long and glorious. Long live the Emperor.” The crowd of soldiers matched her in chanting “Long live the Emperor.”

“That was a lot,” mouthed Teddy to himself. “Um…thank you Tanalth.”

“Of course, sire, sit upon your throne, there is much to discuss,” Tanalth said sternly, her voice, rugged, like a warrior hardened by decades of battles. “Our first move must be to consolidate the crown’s might, our alliance is hindered by rebel factions, a few choice executions, a couple of destroyed planets…”

As Teddy approached the throne he paused. “No killing.” He said, his voice firm, sitting down and looking out at the throne room.

“His Majesty will find such a policy quite impossible to enforce.”

“No killing! Let’s try diplomacy for a change, offer them terms. I’m going to a King for everyone after all.”

“Yes, sire,” she bowed again. “If you’ll permit me, some people are waiting, your guards.” Teddy nodded and she ushered them forward. “The first, Captain Glory.” A pink skin Kree, wearing a largely black costume with gold accents and a giant star at the center. “And I believe you already know Mur-G’nn, a Knight of the Infinite, the sorceress,”

They bowed before him. “It is an honor to be at your side,” Mur-G’nn said.

“It’s good to see you again, Mur-G’nn,” Teddy said.

“May Hala’s might rise to meet you, Supreme Commander,” Captain Glory said with a salute so astute it would make Steve Rogers jealous.

“Then, of course, you know my Skrull counterpart Kl’rt.” Talath continued.

Teddy stood and waited until Kl’rt was in full view, the Super Skrull wore clothes much more casual and lose than in their previous interaction. “I believe you met on Terran?”

“We did,” explained Teddy coldly. “He killed my mom…my adopted mom.”

“Something to this day I deeply regret, your majesty. As you know, everything I have done from the moment we met was to save you. I am deeply sorry for the loss of the woman you thought your mother.”

“Which is pretty much the only reason why I haven’t punched you in the face yet,” said Teddy in earnest, but he and Kl’rt shook hands, like a meeting of old enemies turned sort-of-friends.

“How is the young mage of yours?”

“Stuck in a job he hates, but otherwise he’s ok,” replied Teddy. “I am glad you’re here. But how did all of this happen?”

“That, my liege, is a story for another day. I am afraid we have more pressing matters,” explained Kl’rt, “If you will allow my Kree counterpart to explain…”

Tanalth began with a projection of the universe. “As we speak, your fleet is converging on Titan, the largest armada the universe has ever seen; all ready to follow you into any battle. This is where we must go.”

Teddy looks carefully at the map before speaking. “Agreed. But there is one stop we need to make first.”

They landed on a small asteroid, empty and devoid of anything, except of course a memorial, to one specific man.

“Um…I guess introductions are in order,” said Teddy as he approached. “Hi Dad, I’m Teddy, your son.” He paused, trying to come up with the right words. “This is the first time we’ve met, I guess. Although I did meet a Skrull once who thought he was you and pretty much programmed to be you….it…I know it wasn’t really you, but I kind of wish it had been. I have a picture of you…or I guess that was my adopted mom pretending to be you so that I’d have an idea of what you looked like. Not like she knew I was going to turn out to be a huge Avengers fanboy.” He laughed a little.

“I saw the painting of you and Rick Jones at Avengers Mansion. I didn’t know you were my dad then, didn’t even know who I was back then. But I always wanted to be like you, or the version of you my mom told me about. Not Anelle, but she was still my mom. On Earth, she went by Sarah and she always told me you were a hero, who strived to do the right thing, even if she told me you were a fireman.” Teddy wasn’t sure what else to say, how do you talk to a memorial dedicated to your dead dad whom you never knew. “I sometimes wonder what would have happened if you were still alive; if you’d be proud of me if you’d even like me." Teddy sighed. "I know that I’m going to try to do the right thing and follow your example and hope it all works out in the end and keep everybody safe. I hope you can at least appreciate that.”

_“Sire, we’re under attack,”_ Tanalth’s voice came over the communication beacon.

“One to beam up,” ordered Teddy. “Good-bye, Dad.” With a quick final look at the memorial, he was teleported back to the ship.

As he appeared back on the bridge, Teddy found himself surrounded by random Kree warriors who were now fighting with his warriors.

“Death to the impure,” yelled one attacking with a sword, heading straight at Teddy, who did not need to react as the Kree got thrown by the might of Tanalth.

“What’s going on?”

“I believe in earth terms it means they are not interested in negotiating,” explained Tanalth, as Teddy pulled his space-sword. Using her hammer, she smashed through several insurgents, while Teddy took on others, largely punching them instead of using the sword itself.

Amid the battle, a Kree rebel warrior charged at Teddy, his sword coming to slice at his arm. He blocked it with the might of the space sword. Using his super strength, he was able to push the man back and he fell to the ground, a sword pointed at his throat.

The warrior staggered back slightly but nodded towards the Emperor as if accepting death.

Kl’rt came over on the path and knocked the Kree rebel out cold with a clobbering fist. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” said Teddy as more insurgents approached and he and Kl’rt fought them back to back. “So, what is it that bothers them so much about me? That I made friends with Skrulls and the Kree, or that I’m from both worlds? Or that I grew up on Earth?”

“I believe it is that,” said Kl’rt nodding. “But they see your humanity as a weakness, Tanalth does too if I am to be completely honest.”

“So, what do I do then?” asked Teddy, punching out a warrior. “I’m not about to go on a killing spree, murdering my way through my people. I don’t think my parents would approve.”

“Right you are,” said Kl’rt. “But that does not mean you cannot…what is the earth term? Get creative?”

“I’m listening?”

“The Kree and the Skrulls have only known war. A Kree warrior is willing to die on his sword but he may be willing to surrender if he and a few are left, and he has no other options,” explained Kl’rt. “Can that sword of yours emit an energy blast that is designed to stun and not kill?”

“It can,” said Teddy though he wasn’t exactly sure."Aren't the Kree also bound by their word of honor?" 

“You are a clever lad,” stated Kl’rt, “Do you think there may be a way to get them to pledge themselves to you?” 

Teddy nodded again, a grin forming on his face, as he realized what Kl’rt was suggesting. “That does give me an idea.”

“This is Emperor Dorrek VIII speaking,” he called to the alliance ship. “I need two large blasts fixed on this location, the biggest ones you’ve got”

“Yes, sir,” a voice replied from the coms.

“Fire on the large mountain in five seconds,” ordered Teddy. He grew wings and flew over to the groups firing at his warriors. He swung his sword, releasing an energy blast, just as the Kree warriors separated from their leader, and a large blast rocked the area, causing everyone in the vicinity of the blast to fall.

The knocked-out warrior, recovered, the blast rocking him out of the unconscious. “What? My men? You…You’ve killed them.”

“I have,” said Teddy landing beside the man.

“Then you must take my life as well,” demanded the Kree.

“No!” Teddy said firmly, approaching the man. “You and whatever men may still live will get on your ship, and you will go to any other Kree factions and tell them what weaklings you were on the battlefield against the combined forces of the Kree/Skrull Alliance and how easily we bested you in battle. You will cower before them like the cowards you are. Teddy’s words sunk deep into the warrior’s psyche. “Or, you can join the Alliance, and continue your battle against a far greater threat.”

“And what threat would that be?” demanded the Kree.

“The Cotati,” explained Kl’rt. “They’ve attacked both our worlds, and they are coming for us and for Earth.”

“You would follow this impure genetic mistake?” Teddy’s sword reached the man’s throat before he could breathe.

“This genetic mistake is the son of the Captain Mar-Vell, and you would disrespect his memory, his legacy just because you don’t like the other half of my heritage?” snapped Teddy. “I am here to unite our people, to stop this endless war and provide peace to the Kree and the Skulls, you got a problem with that?” The growl was unmistakable.

“Um….” The man gulped.

“Make your choice!” Teddy stepped back, allowing the man to stand before Kl’rt and Teddy as Tanalth approached.

“Sire,” she began, but Teddy silenced her. The man looked at Teddy’s eyes, before kneeling before him.

“I, Jay-Non of the Kree rebel forces do hereby surrender and pledge myself and any remaining men. We pledge ourselves eternally to the Emperor and to the Alliance. I give you my word as a Kree soldier.”

“Just as I thought,” said Teddy. “Now we can wake up the rest of your men.”

“What?” demanded Jay-Non. “You…you…” he was at a loss for words as Teddy ordered his forces to begin to help the newly conscripted men of the Alliance. “You tricked me.”

“A Kree’s word is his bond, no?” asked Teddy. “You bound yourself and your remaining men in my name, correct?” Jay-Non nodded. “Well, then there is nothing left to speak of. Come, we have a lot of work to do.”

“That was…”

“You know, Mar-Vell was quite fond of earth,” explained Teddy, letting the man stand. “His best friend was from there, so perhaps it is not the worst thing to have a little piece of Earth with you.”

“You may prove to regret that statement,” explained Tanalth not hiding her displeasure. “Trickery will not work on the Cotati.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to figure out a plan of attack before we get to the moon.”

The men behind them looked bewildered as Skrull and Kree helped the men out of the rubble of the mountain.

“His humanity will be his undoing,” said Tanalth. “But I believe this still counts as a victory.”

“Does it now”?” demanded Jay-Non. “Just because we are now bound to the Emperor doesn’t mean the rest of the rebellion won't come after you.”

“Oh, do not worry about them,” said Tanalth, her grin wide as a cat’s, “They are no longer a problem.”

Somewhere in the distance, the remaining rebel bases exploded. There were no survivors.


End file.
